


复仇者联盟日常

by VictoricaCecilia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoricaCecilia/pseuds/VictoricaCecilia
Summary: 近日一篇名为复仇者联盟日常的文在论坛上大火，但其中的冬寡线却引起了粉丝的注意......
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 5





	复仇者联盟日常

**Author's Note:**

> OOC有，私设有，情节小学生有，文笔差很有  
>  虽然是冬寡，但寡姐几乎没有出场预警  
> 西皮：冬寡，涉及椒铁、盾佩

1.  
如果非要说纽约人民最感兴趣的事物的话，那应该就是复仇者联盟的那些超级英雄们了，市面上无数的周边和论坛上的大量同人就能够看出来了。同人，大概是这些粉丝表达爱意最集中的区域，单人向，西皮向，群体无西皮向，只要你想论坛就有，超级英雄本人也乐得看看这些同人，看到有趣的情节然后互相打趣。  
最近，论坛上出现了一个主打复仇者联盟日常的文。其实这种类型的文并不少见，很多写手都写过这样的题材，但它少见就少见在这些日常并不是想象出来的，而是经过复联推特认证的日常。粉丝们也就猜谁才是这个文的作者，但猜到最后也没有人认证，粉丝们也是不知道也不敢问。（咱也不知道，咱也不敢问。）到最后索性放弃思考，快乐追（cui）文（geng）。  
这个复联日常并不像别的文一样描写超级英雄们的战斗，反而是描写超级英雄们在战斗前后的大家的样子以及大家休息时候的样子。有很多粉丝评论提议描写一下战斗时候的大家，但最后也没有提议成功，文的热度也没有受到影响，毕竟大家也很想看看那些平日里拯救世界的超级英雄们不为人知的样子。  
这篇日常从复仇者联盟刚成立不久之前开始，钢铁侠对于这个提议一开始的小拒绝到钢铁侠和美国队长的冲突到纽约大战的时候大家即使有矛盾也还是选择团结一体以及战后那顿难吃的烤肉一直到对战灭霸之后二代复仇者们融入适应复仇者联盟时的一些趣事。这篇文里的大家可以说有很多缺点，颠覆粉丝们的印象，让超级英雄们更接地气，总而言之，言而总之，这篇文自从开始连载便一直是论坛榜首。  
2.  
不过要说这篇文最吸引人的还是文里所描绘的爱情。无论是Tony和Ms.Potts相知相爱还是Steve和Peggy延续了七十年的相思都是让无数粉丝为之挠墙，并且一时间带动这两个西皮的tag的热度，好多太太跳坑产粮，坑底的粉丝不禁落泪，让人不禁感慨冷西皮也有春天以及明明是官宣的西皮tag却如此凄凉。不过这两对的感情描写都是从双方角度描写，两个人的心境以及对对方的感觉和为对方做的事几乎都是双角度，而只描写了单角度的冬寡便显得尤为突出。  
为什么突出呢？经过粉丝在超英推特的询问正式了冬寡is rio，但一向写实的这篇文却把冬寡的感情写的十分模糊。文里冬寡线的展开都是以冬日战士的视角展开。从西伯利亚红房子里Natasha对冬日战士的渐生情愫到被九头蛇发现后两人被迫分开Natasha少见的流泪以及不舍到七十年后冬日战士一枪打中Natasha腹部Natasha那难以置信的眼神和没有说出口的“James好久不见”再到后来Natasha对冬日战士意味不明的态度，一切都是以冬日战士的视角展开，不如说是在写冬日战士所看到的Natasha。整条线顺下来有一种冬日战士单恋日记的感觉，这让粉丝十分疑惑不解，并且粉丝在评论发问为什么不描写Natasha对冬日战士的感觉呢？但并没有得到回复，复仇者联盟日常冬寡线一如既往的写冬日战士的角度。  
3.  
复仇者联盟日常完结了。  
日常最后一张一反常态那种平淡却又温馨的文笔，而是以一种走投无路的悲伤语气以冬日战士的口吻写了两个人的经历。  
称霸榜首许久的文忽然完结让粉丝一时接受无能，而且一个日常文竟然be而且be的那么彻底，换谁谁也顶不住啊。  
粉丝顶不住的结果就是这个消息登上推特趋势第一，粉丝万人血书求冬寡线的Natasha视角，到了最后粉丝开始上书复联，反正这个文一定是复联的人写的。最后还是猩红女巫最先看不下去粉丝如此的要死要活，便替日常的作者，以自己的Natasha闺中密友的身份再根据自己的能力给大家写出了日常冬寡线的Natasha的视角。  
虽说换了一个视角，但具体的大事件并没有跑出日常，只不过加了很多猩红女巫更擅长的心理描写。从在红房子Natasha第一次见到她的老师冬日战士的不屑，小孩子独有的天不怕地不怕到面对冬日战士的特殊照顾以及冬日战士避开红房子偷偷带给Natasha当时的新鲜物件时的小鹿乱撞以及加深的爱意，恋情被发现想要逃跑私奔的倔强和离别时的不舍到再一次见到冬日战士的惊喜和被冬日战士打了一枪的难以置信再到天桥相遇之后Natasha眼睛里藏不住的爱恋和思念。  
猩红女巫也在文末感言里写道其实并不像日常里描写的那样，Natasha其实一直心里都装着冬日战士，她的房间里桌子抽屉的最底层也藏着冬日战士的照片，每次任务结束大家庆祝完之后Natasha一人回到房间便会翻出那张照片一言不发的看着直到睡着，然后第二天醒来再把照片默默放回原位。  
这篇文推出之后便登上了论坛榜首，与此同时，冬寡也登了推特趋势第一，粉丝表示为冬寡这份美好的爱情而流泪、原来日常的冬日战士并不是一个人在挂念对方等等等等。粉丝也get到了这对的萌点：师生，近战组而且打架套路都差不多，冬寡这个tag从没有像现在这么热闹过。  
4.  
粉丝们很好奇日常的作者是谁，并且粉丝要大声逼逼。  
其实一开始粉丝们都怀疑是冬日战士本人写的，毕竟日常把冬日战士的心理描写的十分透彻，但最后还是被否定了因为冬日战士本人进复仇者联盟时间点比较晚而日常的开始时间是复联成立前而且根据阿毛同学的话（tu）语（cao）冬日战士文凭并没有很高，所以最后被否定了。  
然后粉丝们便把目光投向了同人大手猩红女巫，但被本人和粉丝双重否定了。因为猩红女巫本人并不吃冬寡，写Natasha的心理线也是当作礼物送给粉丝圆了粉丝的念想，最最最重要的一点是猩红女巫本人是个bl大手，平时不写bg。  
然后粉丝默默看向了阿毛同学，毕竟阿毛同学算是在复联里和冬日战士最合得来的了。但阿毛同学本人以像说rap一样义正言辞的否定了这件事，但被复联其他人吐槽他没有这个文笔并告诉粉丝让粉丝长点心。  
那还能是谁呢？首先复联官方成员产粮的并不多，吃冬寡的就更少，当然主要是粉丝想不出有谁有着如此优秀的文笔，于是这个问题也就变成了永远的谜团。  
4.  
日常粉丝终于没有了谜团，她们终于知道了日常的作者，日常粉丝想横着走。  
5月19号上午，冬日战士发了一条推特承认了他是日常的作者，而复联成立之前的故事都是听Clint特工的讲述而写并且承认自己非常爱Natasha。  
冬寡不仅官宣而且还有蒸煮写文，冬寡粉丝想横着走。  
5.  
詹姆斯巴恩斯并不喜欢吃李子，他最开始吃李子是想要记住发生在自己身上的事情，因为当时他可是被通缉的对象而且九头蛇随时可能把他抓回去洗脑，詹姆斯想尽可能记住发生的一切。  
詹姆斯其实一直很随性，但想记住身边的一切却是头一次如此迫切，可能是因为天桥一战上那双熟悉又陌生的绿眼睛，也有可能是内战时候那个女孩绝望又无助的“You could at least recognize me.”，到了很久的后来也可能是因为他恢复了记忆之后那个金发女孩欣慰又开心的眼神。  
但人的记忆终究有限，詹姆斯开始想要把这一切记录下来，于是他去找了Clint特工了解了在他加入之前的故事写成了文章并起名复仇者联盟日常发布到论坛上，方便自己以后回忆。  
但这个文的大火是詹姆斯所没有预料到的，原本詹姆斯只是写来自己看看，没想到获得了好多人的关注，于是詹姆斯便开始继续写一些复仇者联盟现在的日常，让这个故事更丰富完整，慢慢地，这篇文也写了一年，詹姆斯觉得也是时候结尾了，便在最后把自己对Natasha的感情仔仔细细再写一遍，便打上了完结的标志。  
然后詹姆斯便看到了粉丝种种不舍以及万人血书最后的上书。复联的大家都抱怨让詹姆斯圆了粉丝的梦了吧，要不这上书谁顶得住啊。但詹姆斯不为所动，坚持这个结局很好是他预想的结局。  
然后詹姆斯便看到了被逼的万分无奈的猩红女巫发布的文章，真实描写了Natasha的心路历程，詹姆斯这时意识到原来他一直都不是孤身一人，心里挂念的也不只有他，詹姆斯忽然懂了在看到他的“单恋日记”后猩红女巫那意味深长的眼神。于是在猩红女巫的窜弄下在5月19号他在推特上承认了自己是日常的作者。  
6.  
复联不坚强，复联粉丝才坚强。  
谁tm顶得住第一天官宣第二天就辞职啊！  
没错，5月20日冬日战士宣布他辞职就此退休，并称他想尝试过一下平凡的生活。  
隔壁歌谭市正联粉丝发信息安慰复联粉丝。  
7.  
5月20日发完推特后，詹姆斯便拿出一瓶上好的伏特加和早上刚买的一束红玫瑰便出了门。  
詹姆斯走到郊外的一处悬崖边，找了几根木材生了火便坐了下来。詹姆斯稍稍使劲便打开了伏特加，灌了一大口便将剩下的酒全部倒到悬崖底部。  
詹姆斯便如同不知在自言自语还是在对谁倾诉一般说道“灭霸被打败了，所有化灰的人也都回来了。在决战的时候猩红女巫一个人都能与那个紫薯精打，可惜对面人太多，Natasha，你把她教得真的很好，她现在已经是一个合格的复仇者了，她现在是纽约市民十分敬仰的猩红女巫，不再是那个到处被人排挤的旺达了。啊对了，Steve说了Avengers Assemble，你说的不错Steve说这句话确实很激动人心的，呵，当初那个布鲁克林的小个子终究长大了。最后决战的时候Tony打了响指把紫薯精和他的军队都化成灰然后他承受不住就.....也许你们已经在那边见过了，如果你见到他别忘替我说说他，这个大侄子真的不让人省心，抛下孩子就跑了你说这是什么人啊，Natasha你说对不对。”  
“啊对了，说到这个Steve不当美国队长啊，他跑回去和Peggy过了，然后把盾牌传给了Sam，呵，还真的是，傻事全让这小子一个人干了。不过我傻事也没少干就是了，我今天还辞职了。不过Natasha你放宽心啦，大战后二代复仇者们承担责任现在每个人都能适应了，并且做的很出色，没想到我这个老人教人还挺有天赋的”詹姆斯笑了笑，然后嘴角便下撇，露出了很委屈的表情。  
“Natasha，我还在想你。虽然他们都告诉我应该尝试放下过去好好生活，我也试过，但是，Natasha我做不到，再也没有一个女孩像你一样了，算了，还是不说这些了，被你知道了你又该瞎操心了，你就是这样，总是爱瞎操心，从小时候就是这样。Natasha，你在那边冷吗？不过我现在生了火......应该没有那么冷了，我还记得在红房子的时候一到冬天你就吵着让我去生火然后整个人窝在我怀里取暖，你个小坏蛋还理直气壮地跟我说因为你怕冷......”  
“Natasha...我的小姑娘，我的傻姑娘啊，你那么怕冷怎么还敢跳下去啊，还在那么远的地方......Natasha，你知道吗，其实我也很怕冷的，虽然我的名字是冬日战士，但这并不耽误我怕冷，小姑娘，我去年冬天好难过，我坐在房间里开暖气生火都还是好冷啊，小姑娘你怎么舍得我一个人度过凛冬啊......”  
“我不恨Clint，Natasha你就不用瞎想了，不过一开始我真的很想打他，但看到他自责的神情之后我就下不去手了，说来也是，这从来不怪Clint，因为Natasha你从来都是这么傻。......或许该怪的从来都是我自己，如果我没忘记你留在你身边，如果我没有化灰而是在那个时候陪着你，如果去沃米尔的是我和你，你是不是就可以回来了，然后你就可以亲眼看到自己最疼爱的学生到底成长为多么令你骄傲的样子看着复仇者联盟再一次被大家接受敬仰......不过从来没如果。”  
“Natasha，这次我还是给你买的红玫瑰，我知道，你肯定又要骂我老土了，不过看在我已经真的是个二战老人了小姑娘你就体谅一下我吧。......红玫瑰真的很适合你，Natasha，它真的很配你的头发不是吗？都火一样红。......时间不早啦，那我就先回去了，我们下次在聊天哦，Natasha，你可别嫌我烦。”詹姆斯站起身，将手中那束玫瑰放在悬崖最边处，看了看那束玫瑰便转身离去。  
詹姆斯往手心呼了一口气，搓搓手“冬天还是没过去啊，好冷啊。”


End file.
